Nobody's Fault  Russian
by airmac
Summary: Вырезанная сцена из серии Nobody's Fault.


**Низкий поклон и огромная благодарность редактору данного фика - Андрей305!**

_От автора: Честно признаюсь, что после эпизода "Chase" мне даже сказать или написать нечего. В хорошем смысле этого слова. Для меня, как поклонницы этого персонажа, они показали все и тем самым поставили точку. Уже ничего не осталось недосказанным и недоделанным. И за это большое им спасибо!_

* * *

><p>Форман нервно вертел в руках свой мобильный.<p>

Очевидно, это была плохая идея. То, что он собирался сделать - не правильно. Никто его об этом не просил. Совершенно никто. Более того, если все образуется, то ему придется иметь дело с раздраженным Чейзом - зрелище не из приятных, учитывая, как австралиец умел ерничать и злиться, внешне сохраняя полное спокойствие. Порой думалось: уж лучше б ударил...

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Картина перевернутой вверх дном палаты всплывала перед глазами. Да, его там не было, но он отчетливо представлял окровавленное тело своего друга. Форман справедливо мог назвать Чейза другом, возможно даже самым близким. Он усмехнулся над иронией судьбы: скажи ему кто-нибудь несколько лет назад, что он назовет так этого напыщенного, избалованного богача, он бы рассмеялся в лицо.

Форман уставился на свой телефон. А если все пойдет не так? Вдруг Чейз умрет или останется инвалидом? Тогда он будет всю жизнь жалеть, что не набрался смелости позвонить по этому номеру.

Безусловно, Чейз имел право решать, кого вовлекать, а кого-нет, в ту передрягу, в которой он оказался, но и Камерон имела право знать, что произошло с ее бывшим.

Форман предполагал, что она примчится и включит свою гиперопеку на полную катушку. Хочет ли этого Чейз? Но с другой стороны, ему нужен человек, который позаботится о нем.

Два года назад он завидовал Чейзу. У того было все: работа, которая нравилась, женщина, которую любил. Форман предчувствовал, что работа на Хауса не может закончиться чем-то хорошим. Много лет назад, он хотел уйти, боялся за свою душу, но у него и мысли не было, что здесь можно пострадать физически.

Зачем он вернул Чейза и Камерон в команду? Не испытывай он сомнений в своих решениях и диагнозах, и ему не понадобились бы они, для подтверждения своей правоты. Это его неуверенность в себе привела к таким последствиям. Это из-за него Чейз сейчас лежал в полном одиночестве в палате интенсивной терапии.

Форман решительно открыл телефон и нажал на зеленую клавишу.

Последовало несколько гудков, а потом знакомый голос с механическим оттенком диктофона, поприветствовал и предложил оставить сообщение. За это время он успел подобрать слова, но оставленная на автоответчике фраза, теперь казалась пустой и холодной: "Камерон, привет! Это Форман. С Чейзом кое-что произошло, позвони, когда сможешь."

Форман глубоко вздохнул: он сделал это. Дальнейшее зависит не от него.

000

Звонок Камерон не заставил себя ждать.

- Форман, привет! - бодро приветствовала она бывшего коллегу - Что у вас там приключилось?

Форману это показалось странным, и он решил не пытаться смягчить новость.

- Пациент пырнул Чейза скальпелем, прямо в сердце. Он сейчас в реанимации, порез залатали, но тромб закупорил артерию и вызвал паралич нижних конечностей. Его удалили, но пока не понятно, насколько полноценно все восстановится.

Камерон молчала. В трубке слышалось только ее учащающееся дыхание.

- Когда это случилось? - теперь голос стал взволнованным, возможно, даже глаза наполнились слезами.

- Вчера.

Опять молчание. Что она могла сказать? Она была за тысячи миль от них. Зачем Форман вообще позвонил ей?

- Как он?

- Пока стабилен.

Потом Форман понял, что возможно, она имела ввиду не медицинское состояние Чейза.

- Боится, что больше никогда не сможет ходить.

Чейз не говорил этого впрямую, но Форман сам прочел страх в его глазах, когда заходил проведать. Черт, да любой бы думал так же, окажись в подобном положении!

- И ты решил известить меня. Зачем?

Холодный тон Камерон застал его врасплох, настолько, что он даже взглянул на экран мобильного, проверить, не вклинился ли кто-то чужой в их разговор.

- Думал, что ты захочешь знать, что произошло.

- Зачем? Это имело бы смысл, если бы Чейз попросил об этом, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, - Камерон не могла скрыть злость и раздражение в голосе.

- Ладно, если для тебя это не важно, то извини.

Форман был в недоумении. Ему казалось, что Камерон стоило это знать, хотя бы потому, что она проработала с Чейзом столько лет вместе, даже, если б она не была его бывшей женой.

- Форман, у меня много дел, извини, - голос слегка дрогнул и прежде чем положить трубку она добавила, - спасибо, что сообщил.

Форман какое-то время держал телефон у уха в надежде услышать хоть что-то еще. Странно, он ожидал совсем другой реакции. Это же Камерон - защитница страдающих! Очевидно, всех, кроме Чейза.

Зато теперь не надо бояться гнева своего друга, потому что она вряд ли приедет его спасать.

000

Разговор с Камерон встрепенул Формана, он поднялся и направился в отделение интенсивной терапии. Следовало навестить Чейза, теперь он знал, что вряд ли это сделает кто-то ещё, а оставлять сейчас его одного не по-товарищески.

Форман завернул за угол и уже был в нескольких метрах от палаты, когда поднял голову и увидел знакомую фигуру.

Он не ожидал застать там Хауса и остановился как вкопанный, а затем сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы диагност не заметил его. При этом сам остался наблюдать: отметил и напряжение в плечах, и то, как тяжело Хаус опирался на трость.

Почему он не хотел, чтобы люди знали, что они не безразличны ему? Почему вел себя как полный ублюдок?

Форман осторожно развернулся и направился обратно в кабинет. За окном лил дождь, он сел в кресло и опустил голову на руки. Завтра будет решаться их судьба и то, ошибся ли он, вытащив Хауса из тюрьмы.

000

В Чикаго приближался вечер, но солнце еще не скрылось за небоскребами, освещая холодными лучами их крыши.

Шум приемного отделения "Скорой помощи" заглушал громкие рыдания, доносившиеся из кабинета начальника.

Камерон сидела за столом, слезы безостановочно капали на папки с делами пациентов, но она не обращала на это внимания. Она рыдала, не заботясь о том, что ее могут услышать... Воображение играло с ней в злую игру, подсовывая кадры с Чейзом, хромающим, подобно Хаусу, по коридорам Принстон Плейсборо.

Но плакала она не от жалости, вызванной картинкой, а от страха.

Она сейчас должна бы лететь на самолете, ехать на поезде, чтобы быть рядом с Чейзом. А вместо этого,она сидела и плакала, признавая, что никогда не любила его и была настолько жестокой, что убедила в обратном и его и всех вокруг. И именно от осознания этого, ей было страшно.

* * *

><p><em>От автора: пожалуйста не скупитесь на отзывы! Они очень много значат :)<em>


End file.
